projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
Harribel
Tia Harribel (ティア・ハリベル, Tia Hariberu), pronounced Tia Hallibel in the English dub, is a Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and is Espada Tres (Three). She is currently the only female Espada. Personalilty In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada, Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytical, preferring not to engage in combat; she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she or her Fracción are challenged or ordered by her superiors (excluding Baraggan, sharing her history with him). She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. However, when she is betrayed by Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, showing that, while rare, Harribel can be quite aggressive and brutal. Unlike most of her comrades, Harribel does care for her Fracción, as she is noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading and angrily assaults Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. She views Aizen and his powers in high regard, which appears to be reciprocated by Aizen to a certain extent, as he seems unconcerned with the prospect of his top three Espada fighting a numerically-superior force led by six Shinigami captains without his aid. Whenever she is present, Aizen usually greets the group with words such as "ladies and gentlemen of the Espada" or "brothers and sisters", presumably for her exclusive benefit, as she is the only female. Harribel's gender and associated rank in the Espada occasionally draws the unwanted attention of other people; Nnoitra Gilga attempts to provoke her into attacking him with a sharply-worded comment during the Espada meeting. She also catches the eye of Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, to the point of him mentioning his (rather positive) opinion of her abilities to his opponent. Appearance Harribel has dark skin (made lighter in the anime), green eyes, and messy blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts; this jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, is provided with a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards (in the anime, this outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, a black stripe showing where the original cut of the jacket was). The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of a cat's paws. Physically, she appears to be just as well-endowed as Rangiku Matsumoto. Harribel carries her Zanpakuto on her back (similar to Soifon). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, and has a western-style guard. In Hikari ochiru Harribel wears her normal clothes from the anime which covers the upper half of her breast however her original darker skin is set. Fate in Bleach After Starrk's death, she is seen still fighting Lisa and Hiyori who have now summoned their hollow masks and alongside Hitsugaya all three release their Shikai. The four all clash causing an explosion. However, Aizen, who notices their fight, suddenly appears behind Harribel. She turns, noticing his presence as he approaches her. Before she can react, Aizen slashes Harribel across her midsection. She is shocked as Aizen only responds that he is done with her, as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him. Aizen further states that he never thought, after all the trouble he went through to gather the Espada, that he alone would be more powerful than the lot of them. Harribel looks at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes that she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed from the back of her left shoulder by the real Aizen. He then states that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again and withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below. Hikari ochiru: Soul Storm Hikari ochiru Soul Storm takes place before Harribel gets stabbed by Aizen it is unknown if Andre or the others will make it into the fake Karakuro town but is most likely to happen since Andre helped Harribel with her injuries. She says that she is impressed only with Andre and Denvor and that she is hard to impress. Relationship with others Aizen: Harribel use to serve Aizen but she was stabbed by him when he sees that she is weak and wasn't able to kill Hitsugaya this put Harribel in rage but she was still powerless to stop him. He then sends her falling to her demise in the city. Andre: Harribel has great respect for Andre and was interested in co-operating with him because she found him a loyal ally, like when Harribel was joining Andre and his friends, and they had to split up, she said that she wanted to be with Andre which enrages Aki. Harribel seems to mainly talk and interact with Andre more than anyone else on their team. Denvor: Harribel gets along well with Denvor and finds him to be a valuable ally. Aki: Aki doesn't seem to like Harribel, as she objected to her joining with Andre saying "Oh no! Don't you have a master to serve or something?" However, this may only be because Aki believes Harribel has a crush on Andre. Possible love interest Halibel has shown to have a very close partner and friendship with Andre out of her entire team, many people believe the two are a couple which usually results in Harribel and Andre rejecting. Halibel also seems to have most concern for Andre out of the entire team this was shown when Chi used her move lunar devastation which created a massive black hole which only absorbed herself, Andre and Denvor so that she could kill the two Halibel cried out Andre's name and planed to jump into the black hole after him but Nel stopped her from going. Memorable quote *"Master...Aizen?" Harribel's last words before Aizen strikes her down. *"Please, I wish for a chance to prove myself". Harribel asks to help Andre and his friends. Trivia *There will be some changes to Harribel and her apperance. In the Japanese verison of Soul Storm Harribel's name will be kept Tia Harribel and her name will be Tia Hallibel or Tia Halibel in English. As for her appearance the Japanese verison will use her anime appearance and the english verison will use her manga apperance. Gallery Harribel profile image 3.jpg Harribel profile image 2.jpg Harribelssword.png Harribel profile image 1.jpg Harribel profile image 4.jpg Harribel.jpg 253205-halibel main image.png 253612-800px_previous_form_harribel_face__anime_only_.png|Harribel as a hollow AizenAttacksHarribel.jpg|Aizen attacks Harribel 256668-bleach___284___large_34.jpg|Harribel angrily strikes Aizen 256667-bleach___284___large_33.jpg|Aizen tells Harribel she's of no use to him 256669-bleach___284___large_36.jpg|Aizen uses Kyōka Suigetsu on Harribel Harribelcloseupshot.jpg|Halibel mugshot Tiburonhalibel.png Tiburon.jpg|Release form